


Champange

by magicanders



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Issues, Bisexual Armitage Hux, Bisexual Male Character, Eventual Smut, F/M, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Dopheld Mitaka, Threats of Violence, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicanders/pseuds/magicanders
Summary: Today is the big day, the day you are to be promoted to a lieutenant within the First Order. You have worked so hard for this, have given up so much for this and now all that hard work has been paid off.Unless, of course, a certain Knight ruins it for you.





	1. chapter i.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Star Wars fic, but I feel very confident about it. Might be a multi-chapter, depending on how you guys like it! I hope you enjoy this, but even if you didn't, thank you for taking the time to read it. 
> 
> Reviews and constructive are welcome, but not required! 
> 
> Hope you all have a lovely day ♡
> 
> P.S. There is a Jupiter Ascending reference in this fic! I wanna see how many of you notice lol
> 
> UPDATE 09/20/18: Changed everything to gender neutral because I want everyone to feel included! I will be updating soon, so bare with me.

 

 

 

 

 

Today was your final day as a lowly officer within the First Order and you couldn't be more excited.

 

You had worked so hard to get the rank of Lieutenant, spent so many nights awake working on reports for your supervisors, studying battle plans and anything else you could get your hands on. You had given up every luxury you could so that you could  focus on becoming a Lieutenant, including but not limited to: sweets, carbonated soda, recreational time, conditioner, masturbation and off planet access. To say that you were ready to relax was an understatement.

 

You knew after the small ceremony that you would be moving to a new area on the Finalizer, much bigger and more private than your shared quarters you had now. You longed to feel the comfort of your own room, your own refresher. You imagined lying on a set of soft sheets, the cool air hitting your face as you drifted off to sleep, in a private place where no one could wake you with just a simple cough. You were a notoriously light sleeper, enough yo where you should probably see one of the doctors about it, but you never did. A Lieutenant had to be stronger than that.

 

As you got ready for the day, brushing your hair and putting it back enough for regulation standards, you thought about the ceremony. It would be later on that day and many high rank officers would be there, including your supervisor.

 

_You'll be equals afterwards though._

Your supervisor was Dopheld Mitaka, who graduated top of his class, just like you had, and you were only two years behind him. You had admired him, back at Academy, and had even gained a small crush on the man. He was smart, sweet and gentle during Academy. He always made an effort to talk to you, even though you were shy and usually said nothing to him. Now, being his subordinate, the crush had regrown into something you could not afford to act on. Not only was it inappropriate, you did not want anyone thinking you got promoted because you slept with someone. You got this on your own merits.

 

You walked to the group refresher and choose a shower, shutting the dark curtain. You placed your uniform on the outside of your shower and then stripped naked. You would not miss this, these awkward group showers. You couldn't wait to shower in privacy.

 

As you showered for the day, the soap suds ran over your lithe body. You weren't weak, for sure, as your basic training had required you to gain some muscle mass, but you were tiny enough to where it was humourous. Most of your co-workers were taller than you, especially people such as Mitaka and the General, but you made up for that in intellect and ambition. However, you looked like a young person rather than the adult that you were and some people looked down on you because of that.

 

You cleaned your hair, cut short because tangled hair would always be your enemy, and examined your body for any imperfections. The First Order did not need anything less than perfect. Also, blemishes on your own body bothered you to the point one could say it was obsessive. You could hear your old Academy teacher's voice in your ear as you meticulously searched your body.

 

_"The first weakness your enemy will try to look for will be physical. Rid yourself of these weaknesses, brat, or you will be dead before they pull the trigger."_

 

Today was your lucky day, it seems, as you only found one imperfection; a strand of hair coming from a small mole on your body. You grabbed a pair of tweezers and plucked the hair, the pain not bothering you as much as you thought it would. You discarded the hair in the drain and finished your shower.

As you stepped out of the shower and dried off, you checked your messages on your small datapad. A few reports from your other officers, which you immediately filed away in their proper places. In your PMs, there was one message from Lt. Mitaka and one unusual message from the General. Your palms began to sweat; He usually interacted with you through Mitaka and it was always a report, never a personal message like this. Had you done something wrong? You tried to rationalize that fact that today was the day of your promotion and that there was going to be a ceremony where he would be attending and he was probably just messaging you about that, but you were still fearful.

 

_What in the world could you have done to piss off the General?_

 

The General was a powerful man. Smart, calculated and cruel; you both admired him and feared him. You had many a fantasy of being his right hand man, so to speak, but in real life every time you got around him you became a nervous wreck. It never hindered your abilities, but it was personally annoying. 

You brushed your teeth, got dressed and brushed your hair out before you opened any of the personal messages. You wanted to calm down before you checked them, but everytime your eyes drifted over to the black device, you felt that same fear strike through your body. You walked out of the refresher and back to your bunk, which was on the bottom. The little squeak as you sat on the bed annoyed you and the others around you trying to sleep.

 

You opened Mitaka's message first. 

 

_To: Officer Abrasax_

_From: Lieutenant Mitaka_

_Subject: Tonight's Ceremony_

_Abrasax. The General has informed me we are allowed to have alcohol at this event and so I needed your opinion on what to get. I remember you used to like champange, but I wanted tonight to be special for you. Which would you prefer?_

_Mitaka_

You felt a blush creep along your skin. He remembered that? The memories of those wild parties held in the common rooms of the Academy, you- who would usually hide in the corner and speak to no one- flirting with anyone and everyone with a flute of clear champagne in your hand. You even remember attempting to flirt with Mitaka. He must have remembered that too, which made you want to curl up and go back to bed. It was one thing to have a crush on your superior; those can be easily squashed and pushed away. But to have said superior even possibly recuperate those feelings? It made your mind wander to thoughts you couldn't afford to have. 

 

If you drink champange at this party, it would probably be even more embarrassing than what happened last time.  

 

_You just had to watch yourself tonight, extra carefully._

 

You replied to him with a professional, simple agreement to any champange. The worst the champange would be, the less it would get you tipsy. You hoped Mitaka was not a man who knew his alcohol. Although visions of his blushy, drunken face overwhelmed your thoughts for a moment, you pushed them away and buried them deep as you could. 

 

Then, as much as you hated it, you opened the message from the General. The anxiety rushed through your veins, making your heart thump hard against your chest.

 

_To: Officer Abrasax_

_From: General Hux_

_Subject: Urgent updates_

_As you are well aware by now, The Knights of Ren will be coming aboard, much unexpectedly. I expect you to be at the docks in one hour as acting Lt. whilst Mitaka is planetside._

_As well as that, Kylo Ren shall be attending your ceremony._

_That is all._

_Hux_

Okay, now you were going to have an anxiety attack.

Kylo  _fucking_ Ren was coming to your tiny promotion ceremony. Why did he have to come to your ceremony and not anyone else's? He terrified you, a Force user would could read your every thought and choke you without even touching you. You had never been around him before and never really thought you would be, but you heard the stories; The officers wholooked at him wrong or said the wrong thing and ended up with his  _saber inside of them,_ slicing them to pieces. You had seen a lightsaber before, only once, and you had garnered a scar in your youth because you underestimated it's power. 

 

You would not make the mistake of doing so again.

 

You turned off your data pad and got off the bed, placing the small object into your pocket. As you exited, you grabbed a protein bar from the nutrition station and ate it as you travelled. You didn't have time to stop by the mess hall to eat. Not that you ever stayed there to eat for long.

 

You walked through the halls quickly, giving no care to the people you past. You had no friends aboard, as your only friend was work, but people still tried to talk to you. You appreciated the gesture, but knew you would not have time for them. 

 

You approched the elevator to go to the docks and you took this opportunity to finish your protein bar , stuffing the trash in your pocket to throw away later. It crinkled softly against your pants, but it would have to do. 

 

The docking area was full of stormtroopers and pilots, both which got on your nerves. They were rash and brutish, mindless pawns in this war. You imagined they never thought for themselves, only for in the moment instead of the long term. Possibly because they knew they might not have a future, a voice echoed inside you. You pushed away the depressing thought. Everyone has their place, like chess pieces on a chessboard. They knew their place, just as you knew yours. 

 

You spotted the General quickly. How could you not? His ginger red hair was just a unique shade that it stood out against everyone else's plain hair colors. Your own hair color was white, as it had been since your birth. Many from your planet had natural white hair, yet it still made you stand out here, far away from your home planet. You already stood out for favoring work instead of companionship, acting cold and distant to everyone who tried to talk to you, but you wore your natural hair with pride. Just as you imagined the General wore his striking red hair. 

 

You walked your way over to him, avoiding the heavy people traffic, and caught the tail end of his conversation with Phasma, who also scared the shit out of you. She was tall, taller than the General, and never removed her mask, from what you heard. 

 

"...and be sure that Ren is informed of this. I do not want him or his Knights injuring any of our staff who will be attending tonight."

 

Your blood ran cold at the thought of Kylo Ren slicing through you with that lightsaber of his. You heard it was not like any other lightsaber, but it could all be the product of rumor.

 

"General?" Your soft voice barely cut through his, giving away your nerves. 

 

Phasma and the General's eyes snapped on you and you felt like you were an animal caught in a spring trap.

 

"Abrasax. A minute late. Disappointing." His voice felt like fire in your veins, a embarassed blush creeping up your back. You cleared your throat, trying to dispell your nervousness.

 

"I apologize, General. I did not prepare for you requesting me, especially this early." You explained, trying to garner some sympathy. It was a mistake to make an excuse however, as his eyes turned into a glare.

 

"You must be prepared for anything, Officer. Especially as Lieutenant. Perhaps we should reschedule your promotion?" The way he threatened you with not so much as a twitch on his face made you panicky. It wasn't fair, what he was doing, but you knew men like him didn't care. 

 

"P-Please, sir, I just-"

 

" **General**."

 

A booming, mudlated voice interrupted your conversation and you did not need to turn to know who was approaching. Your throat was suddenly dry and your hands became clammy. You didn't dare look at the man, lest you be struck down with fear.

 

Kylo Ren. A dangerous monster. One who could kill you without any second throughts. His saber, slicing you through. The fear that coursed through your veins made your eyes unfocus, but you held on and tried to breath properly. As long as you were perfect, he wouldn't kill you. You were sure of it.

 

"Ren. Is there a reason why you couldn't give me an estimated time on your arrival?" the General asked, his tone obviously clipped in irritation. You saw his stance go from slightly uptight to even more so, his chin rising a bit. You had heard of their rivalry, but you have never been in attendance of it. The air was thick with tension, especially between them. 

 

You told yourself not to look at the Knight, that it would be very,  _very_ bad news if you did. You knew he could read minds and it made you uncomfortable that it wouldn't take much effort for him to search the deepest parts of your mind, to see all your darkest secrets. 

 

You were curious, however. Always curious about things that were very harmful to your person. Curious about how this creature, the Commander of the First Order, held themselves.

 

Your eyes finally snapped onto the knight's frame and you froze.

 

He was huge, just as big as you imagined him to be. The black hood and moddulator made him look slightly more human that you previously thought. He had broad shoulders and big arms, something you would have enjoyed looking at if he wasn't a Force user who could end you right here and  _now._ You wondered if he looked as gruesome as people rumored him to be or if he was handsome, like Mitaka or even the General. Perhaps he was a little bit of both. 

" **It was unimportant.** " He sounded so indifferent, especially with his modulator. Then, his head turned towards you.

 

Shit.  _Shit. SHIT._

Your brain scrambles the thoughts that were just inside your head. You were sure he had just listened to your line of thought about him. He confirmed this when you felt a forceful push in your head. It felt unlike anything you had felt before, both painful and ticklish. A headache began to emerge brow bone and spread to the back of your head. You winced at the pain, a small gasp escaping you. It sounded louder than it must have been, you tried to reason. You felt more gazes on you.

 

" _Ren._ " Hux's tone was posionous.

 

The strange feeling stopped as suddenly as it started, but the headache lingered.

 

" **General, where is Lieutenant Mitaka?"** He tilted his head a bit, now ignoring you entirely. You felt the other Knights watch the exchange, especially you, and you looked anywhere but at them. 

 

"He is planetside." Hux answered simply, his face devoid of any emotion except irritation. Mitaka was planetside, getting champange for  _you._ You suddenly wished that you had no promotion today and that Mitaka was here, instead of you.

 

**"Planetside?"**  Kylo Ren asked, though he more or less was repeating it.  **"Shouldn't officers of lesser rank be given the duty of aquiring _champange_  instead of a Lieutenant?"**

The General turned flush with anger, yet you were flushed by being the reason for it. The General was already angry with you about arriving late, now you were the reason the Commander was being an asshole.

 

"I do not see how this is important at all, Ren. I suggest we change the subject and get going. We have much to discuss." The General said, turning to leave. His eyes flicked from Kylo's frame to yours, a pointed look that meant he would be speaking to you later and you were so  _NOT_  off the hook.

 

The General leaves, his hands behind his back and his movements a strange mix of fluid and robotic. The Knights and their Commander follow, said Commander pushing past you forcefully. This was not good at all.

 

You scurry past them, trying to be as professional as possible, and walk slightly behind the General. You watch Kylo Ren from the corner of your eyes, noticing how he walks. Great strides he took to get alongside the General, almost as if he was demonstrating power. You were not stranger to power dynamics, to the power plays people would make to demonstrate how  _better_ they were than you. It was an interesting thing to observe from afar, but being this close it felt like you were slowly being suffocated. Your hands went to your throat at the thought, you mind suddenly flashing to the Commander himself choking you with the force. 

 

You see his head cock towards you and you forced yourself to stop looking at him. You had to remember he could easily read your thoughts

 

You were heading towards the Command deck, noticing the Knights trail off somewhere else, leaving you with the General and Kylo Ren. You shouldn't have been as nervous as you were, yet your sweaty palms told you otherwise.

 

You told yourself that this was all worth it, for you would be rewarded later, with the promotion. It would be smooth sailing after that.

 

**"Officer Abrasax, what are the updates on our progress within the Houdin system?"** The Commander asked you, pulling you from your thoughts. You hesitated for a moment, your brain scrambling to adjust itself. You were not usually like this, but for some reason he was affecting you. Probably because you were beyond terrified of what he could do to you.

 

"Well, uh-" You began, but he cut you off before you could speak. 

 

**"General, your lieutenant seems to be malfunctioning. Perhaps you should reconsider her promotion?"** He sneered. You felt anger bubble in you. Why did he think you weren't capable because you hesitated? You clentched your fists and felt hot tears in your eyes. He was not only humiliating you but threatening to take away something you have worked so HARD for.

 

"She is more than capable, Ren." His voice was sharp. 

 

**"Defending her? General, don't tell me you play favorites. I would be rather disappointed if you had truly chosen so poorly."**

"Ren, this is hardly relevant."

 

**"You don't think so? This person is to be a lieutenant in the First Order. I would expect only the very best, not a anxious imbecile who has crushes on their superiors."**

All three of you stopped in the middle of the hallway. 

 

You felt your blood run cold. The General's eyes found yours and you forced yourself to say something. You couldn't place the look in his eyes; was he angry at you? Did he pity you? Was he rethinking your entire promotion?

 

"Forgive me, _Commander_ , but my anxiousness nor my personal desires has ever affected my job previously, so I doubt it would do so today." You explained, reeling your tears and trying to stand your ground. He would not embrass you.

 

"Abrasax has shown not only their capability but their ambition during their time here. Regardless, it is trivial and I would have you drop the subject, lest I inform Supreme Leader of how distracted you seem to be." The General stood tall, his back straight. His eyes locked on Ren's face, daring him to say another word.

 

**"Do you always tattle?"**

"Ren."

 

Silence. The three of you continued to walk. 

 

 


	2. chapter ii.

The silence continued until you arrived to the command deck, your own self in the shadow of the fearsome Kylo Ren and the cold, calculated General Hux. You struggled to keep up with them due to their long strides. Damn your tiny frame!

  
You hoped that General Hux did not think less of you because of your crush on Mitaka. You hoped that he didn't trust Ren enough to let his comment go, however you didn't have faith in that. Your teeth started gritting against each other, thinking about how the Commander just possibly ruined your chance at the promotion. 

  
  
So what if you wanted to fuck Mitaka? It's not like you would ever act on it. You couldn't risk it, not even a little indulgence. Indulgences would kill you, get you sent away to some back water planet to never been seen again and that was  _not an option._

  
  
When you finally arrive at the command deck, the Commander and the General walked to the main hud, viewing the planet they were currently planning on taking over if they did not side with the First Order. It was the same planet Mitaka was one, getting champange for tonight. You tried not to think about that at the moment, lest your mind wander.

  
  
You, however, did not cross the threshold. It was for highranking officers, which you were not technically yet. It was also out of habit that you halted before you past it. You did not think it would be a problem and no one seemed to correct you, so you stayed there.

  
  
 **"Status update, Officer Yujia."** Kylo spoke to one of the officers at the control panel.

  
"Uhaura's politcal climate is optimal for reclaimation, sir. The monarchy is falling and the people are desperate, however the Queen still pledges her alliance to the Rebellion." The officer said, not looking away from their screen. You saw the planet from the window, which was illuminated in lights. You wondered how Mitaka was fairing down there, if he was as nervous down there as he was around the General or if he exuded the confidence of a First Order officer. You personally did not care which he truly was, but for the sake of keeping his job you hoped he could at least act confident.

  
  
"I suggest we make our move now. Any longer and they will try to form their own political system. We have already gained intel suggesting the Rebellion has been feeding them weapons and medicine under the radar." The General said, his voice monotonous. Was he displeased with you? You felt your hand clam up and you did not look at him, not matter how much you wished to dissect his expression to figure out what he was thinking.

  
  
 **"We will wait."** The Commander spoke, his modulated voice passive. You could see the venomous look the General was giving the Commander. The tension in the room seemed to escalate. 

  
  
"The Rebels will no doubt take advantage of their broken political system. It would displease Supreme Leader greatly if we do not secure this planet. Would you like to  _displease_ Supreme Leader?" 

  
  
The Commander's head snapped at the General's and you felt heat coming from it. You were sure, if you were force sensitive, you would have felt the force tighten around the Commander, as if he was attracting all power to him.

  
  
**"We know who truly displeases Supreme Leader-"**

  
  
"Deflecting, how clever." The General snickered, stepping towards the Commander.

  
  
You wanted to step away from this ridiculous pissing contest, but your feet stayed still in their place. You just foolishly kept staring at the both of them, waiting to see what else would happen.

 

It was exhilarating and terrifying to see things like this happen. They tore away from your boring, everyday routine and made it seem exciting to work here. Of course you were frightened of them both, but the appeal of seeing them bicker and insult one another made you beyond curious. How far would each of them go to shut the other down? Would they physically harm each other? You doubted it. The image of the Commander slapping the General made you want to laugh at the initial thought, but also made you want to cringe.

  
"Officer Abrasax, come here." The General's voice cut into your thoughts and you felt your feet move before you could even process what he said. 

 

You realized they both had their gazes fixed on you. You had not been listening, that much was obvious. In fact, you had been staring at the space in between them. You were not helping your own case.

"Yes, sir? What is it sir?" You asked the General. He glared at you. You had missed something because you were lost in thought. What was the matter with you today? 

  
  
 **"How becoming of your officers, they rarely pay attention. Perhaps your programming could teach more about obedience, General Hux."** The Commander said smoothy, cause a frustrated blush to hint your cheeks. Must he do this in front of everyone? You were sure everyone on the Command deck was staring, or trying not to stare, at the three of you.

  
  
"I am obedient, sir!" You tried to defend yourself, but this prooved to me a mistake. You felt him turn more towards you, a gentle pressure suddenly forcing itself around your neck, where your vocal chords were. Your hand flew to your neck, your worst fear suddenly becoming a reality. 

  
 **"I do not remember giving you permission to speak."** The Commander growled at you, his trademark anger showing through his modulated voice. The gentle pressure began to increase immensely, which caused a small choking sound to come out of your mouth. Your eyes flickered to the General's, hoping he would help you. 

 

He seemed to hear your silent plea.

  
  
"Ren, you will not do this here!" The General snapped. The pressure disappeared suddenly and you gasped for air, coughing and sputtering as you tried to catch your breath. The Commander and The General seemed to have started a death staring contest over that, which the silence of the room made seem even more dramatic than usual.

  
  
After a few moments of this, which were painfully high with tension, the Commander spoke.

  
  
**"Officer Abrasax, since you are so keen on opening your mouth when not asked, what do you suggest we do?"**

  
You felt the room pause as they waited for your reply. He had just choked you, so you had to choose your next words carefully.   
  
  
You thought for a moment, biting your lip.

  
  
"Well, sir, this planet is very culturally driven. Their festivals, which they hold on their seasonal equinoxes, are the most important to their people. If we appealed to that, sent some people to celebrate with them, we could gain the people's support and overthrow their system." Your mind raced, thinking about the political intrigue the courts posed. You could only imagine what it would be like to attend one of those festivals. They were different than just plain parties, you heard. It was more magical, more intense than a party.   
  
The room's attention shifted to the Commander's. He stared at you, his gaze making you fidget. Yet you stared right back into his visor. You did not want to be afraid of him, and yet you were.

 

**"Officer Yujia, is this true?"**

 

After a few taps on his data screen, he confirmed that this was in fact, correct. You felt a smirk form on your face, triumphant that you had proven him wrong. 

 

"Then that is what we shall do. It would be regrettable to become hostile so quickly, don't you agree, Officer?" The General spoke, his own smirk on his face. He, too, seemed smug that The Commander made himself look foolish. You nodded your head.

 

"Yes, sir." 

 

The Commander stared at you for a moment, his fist clenching at his sides. You wondered if he would strike you down with his saber and end your life right there, but he did not. Instead, he just turned around and walked out of the Command deck without a single word. 

 

It seemed as if his absence deflated the tension in the room, though you still felt awkward around the General. You were sure he couldn't have forgotten how late you had been this morning, nor how you had angered Kylo Ren and made him much more bitchy than normal.

 

"I want to apologize, General, sir. For being late this morning as well as causing Ren to belittle you. I understand if you wanna take away my promotion." You told him in a level voice, though the thought of losing something which you had put so much effort into made you want to cry.

 

He sighed and stared out the window, down at the planet. 

 

"I accept your apology, Abrasax. Just do not be late again. And, as for Ren, you handled it well. Far better than most do, in fact. I'm impressed with your ability to handle pressure, though there is room for improvement." His eyes landed on your face, searching only for a few seconds before they rested directly in your eyesight. You beamed at the unexpected compliment, especially because it meant you weren't in trouble. You rubbed the back of your neck and stammered for a second.

 

"Thank you, sir. I'm flattered, really."

 

After a brief moment of silence, in which you both awkwardly stared at each other, he dismissed you to your station. Then he walked away, leaving faster than the Commander did. 

 

You hoped this was as dramatic as today would get, but you had a feeling you would be proved wrong.


	3. chapter iii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get into some... intense territory here but nothing smutty yet.
> 
> I don't have a beta reader so if you guys see any errors please tell me! I write on my phone and miss a lot of them. As you have noticed, I have a hard time updating. I hope to update more but who knows! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this and that you all have a fantastic day!

The many hours flew quickly as you worked, you growing more comfortable as the hours passed. This is where you thrived, where you were sure of your self. The events that had transpired this morning seemed to slip away as you kept  _The Finalizer_ running. One simple error in the records, one wrong wording, one wrong time stamp and there could be disaster. And yet, whilst you were working, you had never made a fatal error. You had even corrected some others had done in the past, saving the vessel from chaos more than once. You felt the up most pride in those moments, where you would hear everyone praise you. Especially those above you, such as Mitaka and The General. 

 

As it got closer to the time of your ceremony, you felt excited. You would finally be recognized for your hard work, you would be able to relax even if it's just for a moment. You couldn't wait to see Mitaka, to drink a beverage that reminded you so much of Academy, the closest thing you could call home. You had already resigned to not drinking too much, maybe a few sips, but nothing to get you even buzzed. You couldn't risk losing control and acting like a fool in front of your superiors. 

 

"Lt. Abrasax, we have an emergency!" Your gaze snapped over to Officer Herold, stepping over to his control panel. The change of title had made you blush a bit, but it went away quickly.

 

"What is it, Officer?"

 

He gestured to an area on the ship, near the training rooms, where several walls and pipes have seemed to be damaged. Those pipes were connected to the air supply and needed to be fixed immediately.

 

"Call one of the technicians to go take a look."

 

"They won't send anyone over there."

 

"Why is that?" You hissed, confused. The Officer brought up a video feed, showing the Commander himself using his saber to destroy the walls. He seemed to he throwing a tantrum, which was beyond childish. Especially when it compromised the vessel. You felt anger boil in you. What kind of entitled commander would risk a whole vessel of people on it just to release some tension? You huffed.

 

"Watch my post for me. I'm going to go handle this." You said, stomping away with your datapad in hand before the officer could even reply. 

 

As you angrily made your way to the damaged sector, you called a technician to meet you there, informing them that they wouldn't be harmed by The Commander. You were furious more than you were afraid of him right now, but you still took that fear into consideration. 

 

You rounded the corner and found him, with his lightsaber still drawn. You stood your ground and clear your throat to get his attention. His gaze snapped at you.

 

"Excuse me, sir, but you just damaged some very important equipment needed to keep us alive. You have compromised this whole vessel due to your tantrum-"

 

Those were the wrong words to use, you suddenly realized, as he was right in front of you within seconds. The hum of his lightsaber you could hear much clearer now, the glare and heat of it being so close to you made you uncomfortable. Yet you did not look away from him or his gaze. You would not be intimidated. 

 

 **"Your mouth is going to get you into trouble, Officer."** He hissed at you. You snickered at him, keeping your eyes locked on his visor no matter how close he brought his saber to your skin. Your heart pounded in your chest.

 

"Your recklessness is going to get all of us into trouble, sir. I implore you to think before you act before you kill us all." You replied, crossing your arms in front of your chest. You saw his chest heave before you heard the shutter of his breath. You knew he was angry with you, furious that you talked to him in such a way, yet you just kept on pushing his buttons.

 

 **"I can kill you so easily, you know this. This saber has killed many; you would not be special."** He said to you. Your breath trembled at the thought of the blade slicing through you and you knew he felt your fear. Yet you also felt invigorated. So on edge, in both a good way and a bad way. You searched his visor, trying to find something you weren't sure of. You stepped closer to him, your confidence soaring much higher than you thought it could. Your chests almost seemed to touch, and you could feel the warmth of his body. 

 

"Then impale me, Commander Ren. Kill me, just as you would the others. I know you can, so why haven't you?" You inquired, finally looking at how close the lightsaber was to burning your arm. You knew the pain of a lightsaber, the agonizing burn of the contact between the blade and the flesh. Yet you were curious if his would hurt like it did then. So you reached out, foolishly, and touched the saber with your fingers.

 

"Ah-!" You gasped, bringing your hand away as he deactivated the saber. It burned just like you thought it did, but knowing it was the Commander's lightsaber that did this, it felt strange. Weirder than usual. When you looked back at him, he was staring at you. You realized then how close you were to each other, how close his chest was to touching yours. He was so much taller than you, his body much stronger. A dark thought emerged in your mind, of what his muscles must have looked like under all these layers. You were curious, so very curious.

 

You felt your hand moving up to touch him, felt your burned fingers graze against the fabric that strained against his chest when you heard the technician approaching you. 

 

You stepped away from the Commander, not sure what came over you, and addressed them.

 

"Main oxygen and water pipes have been damaged, we need them fixed as soon as possible technician. I need you to tell me how bad of a situation we have here?"

 

As you helped the technician, you noticed the Commander had made himself scarce. No bother to you, as he made your coworkers nervous and unable to do their job, but you felt curiosity bloom in your mind. Why had he not killed you then? Why did he just stare at you? Why did you want to touch his saber? Or him, even? You pushed these thoughts away to examine later.

 

When the technician, whose name was TF-654, seemed to be able to handle the rest of it, you check the time. It was almost the end of your shift, which meant it was almost time for the ceremony.

 

You returned to your post for another hours before it was time, in which your brain was scrambled with excitement. You left your post promptly and made your way to the conference room where this all would take place. 

 

"Abrasax!" 

 

Your head whipped around to see Mitaka himself, walking towards you with something in his hands. A smile graced your face before you could stop it.

 

"Lt. Mitaka, hello. Would you like to accompany me?" You asked politely.

 

"I would enjoy that, yes. Ah, oh, by the way, I was able to find the same one we used to drink back at Academy. I remember how much you liked it." He told you, a kind smile on his face. You blushed, pushing your hair behind your ear.

 

"You remember?"

 

"Of course I do." He said genuinely. 

 

He remembered you flirting with him. He remembered you kissing him, then running away and never speaking to him again. How embarassing was that, you thought. You spent the rest of the time in comfortable silence. You wondered if he liked you back and what that would mean now that you had the same rank.

 

When you entered the conference room, you saw a few familar faces there, as well as the General and the Commander. He couldn't even bare to look at you, which you deemed fair. You were sure he hated attending the promotion ceremony of someone so beneath him, especially when he disliked you. Especially after that weird incident with you just straight up touching his lightsaber. However, the General seemed to beam at you with pride.

 

The actual "ceremony" did not take long. A signing of papers, an oath taking and a medal were all presented to you before everyone was given free reign to socialize and drink a little. You were the first to recieve a glass of the bubbly stuff, which seemed to radiate a floral smell. Just like back at Academy. A simple taste seemed to flash you back to then. Oh how young and stupid you were back then, so eager to prove yourself. But now you were here, where you wanted to be. 

 

A few sips in you saw Mitaka talking to another officer and longed to go talk to him, but you didn't have the chance to.

 

The General moved beside you, a flute in his own hand. You were suprised to see him drinking, although it did make sense. He seemed like the type to drink, so you don't know why it suprised you all that much.

 

"Are you enjoying your drink, sir?" You asked, a small polite smile on your face. 

 

"It will suffice. The floral taste is strong, I must admit." He admitted, sniffing the drink before taking a sip. You watched in awe as the apple of his throat bobbed just a little. You cursed yourself at the devilish thought that entered your mind. The drink was already making you think about how wonderful it would be to mark his neck. 

 

You hadn't been with someone since Academy and haven't relieved any stress in _that way_ since you started working towards your promotion less than a year ago. To say you were ready to get back out there would be an understatement. 

 

"I like the floral. It reminds me of home. And it doesn't leave a bad taste in my mouth." You admitted, looking away from him. You could feel his eyes on your face for a second, a hot gaze that made you wish you were in a more private setting. 

 

"I heard about your... altercation with the Commander. I am impressed he did not kill you." He said, watching your face again to gauge your reaction. You stumbled over your words, not realizing that  _of course_ the General would have known about it. He knows about everything and anything that happens within the First Order. There was probably video footage somewhere of you and the Commander standing awkwardly close to each other, you touching his lightsaber while it was on and THEN trying to touch his chest.

 

You needed to pull yourself together. 

 

"Well, sir, I am not sure why he didn't. I mean, I don't know why I pushed his buttons. I was curious about what he would do to me." You admitted shyly, taking another sip of your drink. The raise of the General's eyebrows made you rethink what you had just said.

 

"I didn't mean it in that way, sir, I have just never seen the Commander in person until today. I had heard so many stories about him, like he was a ruthless animal. I wanted to see if that was true, sir." You corrected yourself, trying to keep your voice low enough so that no one else could hear you except the General. 

 

"And what conclusion did you come to?" He inquired, as if he was actually interested in your opinion. You were a Lieutenant now, you thought. Maybe a change of rank is all that was needed for you to catch the General's eye.

 

"I'm not sure yet, sir. He choked me and threatened to kill me, yet when I asked him to he just. . . didn't. When I burned my fingers on his saber, he turned it off. If he really was a fearsome creature like everyone says he is, why am I alive right now?" You showed him your injured fingers, just the tips of your pointer and middle finger had been damaged. You had yet to treat them, but they weren't that bad.

 

"Perhaps it was pure luck. Ren has never been able to control his emotions well. Supreme Leader says it is necessary." The General replied, his tone clipped at the mention of Supreme Leader. Almost as if he wanted to disagree with him.

 

You glanced over to where Commander Ren was, still surprised he had bothered to even stay at all. He was all by himself, standing in a corner with his arms at his sides. If he wasn't talking to anyone, not drinking anything, why was he still here? 

 

He reminded you of your days back at Academy, when you had been the one who stood in corners, wishing someone would talk to you. You bit your lip before returning your attention to the General.

 

"Will you excuse me, sir?" You asked politely before heading over to the Commander. You hoped the General didn't think you were being rude, but you wanted to extend some kindness to your Commander. 

 

He stared at you as you approached him. You gave him a polite smile before you greeted him.

 

"Hello, Commander, sir. Are you enjoying the ceremony?" You asked him. No response. You figured he wasn't the talking type. 

 

"You must try the champange, sir. It smells wonderful, like my-" 

 

**"Your days back at Academy."**

 

"It's impolite to interrupt someone. Even more so to read someone's thoughts without their permission." You said, taking a sip of your drink. 

 

 **"Your thoughts are very loud. It's hard not to hear them, when you project to far."** He snickered at you. You weren't sure if he was telling the truth or not, but you let it go. 

 

"Then you know what I think about you?"

 

No response. You took that as a yes. 

 

"You have nothing to say about the rumors people tell about you? How they say you're like the monster that lives under children's beds? A little dramatic if you ask me, but something about them must be true." You were pressing his buttons again, without even realizing you were doing so. His fists began to clench and unclench. 

 

 **"Do not forget I am your Commander."** He hissed at you. You should have shut up, but you didn't. I stead you got closer to him. You felt that same invigorating feeling you felt earlier, like hot pins and needles in your skin. 

 

"Forgive me, Commander Ren. I know how hard it must be to command the brilliant First Order when you're not destroying things with your pretty lightsaber." You whispered at him, a smirk present on your face. You saw the heave of his chest change again and you wondered what he was going to do. 

 

 **"So that's why you touched it?"** He asked you. You shrugged.

 

"The first and only time I was around a lightsaber was when I was in Academy. A self-proclaimed Sith lord had died recently, or something, and left their lightsaber on the planet. One of the other students found it whilst hiking and kept it. He only showed a few people, including me. I was entranced by it, it's beautiful purple glow. I would follow this guy around, do anything for him just so that he would show me the lightsaber." You explained, sipping in between your words until you had drank your whole flute. He let you bramble on like that too. Perhaps he was amused by you or too angry to say anything to you.

 

You noticed that everyone else seemed to be not paying attention to you or the Commander, which you were glad. You wished you could be alone with the Commander and push every button you could on him, to see how violent he would get with you. To see if he would kill you.

 

 **"You like being hurt?"**  

 

"Please don't read my mind, sir." 

 

 **"Answer the question, Lt. Abrasax."** He commanded you. Maybe it was the glass of champagne, maybe it was the fact that you hadn't had any for so long, maybe it was because you had issues, but you were ready for something exciting to happen now that you could relax.

 

So you scooted closer to the Commander, making sure your shoulder touched his. You smiled at him and watched as his chest shuddered at the contact between you too. 

 

"Yes, Commander. I like being hurt." 

 

You heard a sharp inhale come from his mask before he stormed out, alerting everyone in the room. 

 

Why did you just do that? 

 

 


End file.
